


【柚天】七夕限定

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实背景，西铁城放出视频之后。＊都是我胡说，不准上升！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【柚天】七夕限定

论坛＞冰雪＞花样滑冰

西铁城发布羽生结弦的新鲜视频，幸福到想哭！

1L 楼主  
啊啊啊啊！楼主准备化身尖叫鸡，西装柚子太苏惹！我要不行了！这是七夕特典吧？单身狗听到都不“孤寡”了呢！

2L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我也来了！太好看了！宝宝怎么可以这么好看！虽然只有九秒，去了头尾也就剩了五秒，但是新鲜牛百看不厌啊！太帅了！

3L  
贝贝皮肤真好，气质真好，我已经循环n遍出不来了！我真的无法呼吸！

4L  
无心学习，只想吸牛。【躺平.jpg】

5L  
啊～牛哥盛世美颜！西铁城爸爸不愧是爸爸，居然能在黑洞期找到人，就算是只有视频也幸福啊！给爸爸跪下！

6L  
西铁城爸爸就是厉害！金主爸爸你看看我们牛崽崽，找他代言不亏的！他人美能力强，可爱成绩好，快用代言来砸他！

7L  
等一下，吸牛就吸呗，扯什么赞助商啊？赞助这东西不是西铁城给钱，他代言，我买货的关系吗？你们为什么要这么狗腿？再说，他不用代言也能活的很好，他又不是明星，不指望靠这个赚钱，没必要像明星粉圈那样到哪里都是爸爸吧？你爸爸知道你这么说话，他不会难受吗？

8L  
噗……楼上姐妹话糙理不糙，我也不喜欢把粉圈那些跪舔东家的行为放在柚子身上，他又不像那些只有脸的明星，接到代言像是上天恩赐一样捧着舔着买着表示自己多有用，好让东家继续签他。

9L  
可现在事实就是大家都要掏钱买东西之后，还跪下叫对方爸爸。我掏钱买东西，我是甲方，现在才是金主，卖方应该跪下叫我爸爸才对，结果搞到现在买东西的人倒卑微了，也不知道是个什么道理。对了，我是7L。

10L 楼主  
我也一直叫西铁城全称的，他们和柚子也就是个合作关系，没必要较那个真，都是一个称呼而已，有人觉得叫爸爸自己父亲没意见，那叫也无所谓，都是个人喜好，在我的楼里要好好聊天，不能吵架哦。

11L  
吵架倒是没有，就是合理发问，我当然改变不了别人的看法，只是说说我的意见。

12L  
看起来楼里好严肃的样子，可是我进来只想吸个牛……

13L  
楼主看起来好温柔啊，这些东西都要看每个人的认知啦，有人觉得给钱的是爸爸那就这样觉得呗，反正称呼都是自己叫的，知道是那个意思就好了。

14L 楼主  
我并不温柔，只是懒得在楼里吵，而且这才几句话啊，我可不想因为吵架被封楼。

15L  
好啦好啦，不说这个了，是牛不好吸还是柚子不够帅？我们还是说说视频快乐膜牛吧。

16L  
有一说一我才不相信你牛换了西装打了领带最后只有这几秒钟出镜，那也太不值得了。

17L  
脑补穿了五秒西装之后换下来喊妈的牛崽崽，哈哈哈，画面太美。

18L  
楼上你是什么魔鬼！快住口！

19L  
怎么和我洗了菜，切了菜，架锅开火，然后……“妈！”一样……

20L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈你们不要这样，笑死我了。

21L  
上面的，你忘了放油……

22L  
楼上的你更过分，这楼变成美食楼了吗？我能点菜吗？点一个美味牛腩好不好？

23L  
牛腩就算了，你吃不到也看不到的，只有西装牛，吸溜！

24L 楼主  
你们啊……不要歪楼了，既然西铁城说一天一个，那估计到七夕那天每天都会有视频放出来的，否则只为了这几秒钟就换西装打领带确实是不值得。

25L  
我也是这么认为的，西铁城终于找到牛哥了，我还以为之前留言提问的问题都不做数了呢。

26L  
害，有新鲜的牛可以吸就好了啊，他既然说有注意健康也能够训练，这样我也就放心了，至于问题回不回答都不重要。

27L  
那倒是，一天一段柚子，想想我都要幸福的昏古七了！

28L  
他有地方训练就好。之前bo叔透露他回到日本了，我还真担心他被暴露了行踪，会有人去堵他，回打扰他的日常生活。

29L【此楼已被删除】  
死胖子这个大嘴巴，就知道透露zu的行踪，万一他被记者盯上怎么办？被人跟踪骚扰怎么办？一天天的不知道护着他，一心就想害他！

30L  
这样骂人不太好吧？而且就算是bo说了他在日本，又没明确地透露具体位置，这样就说教练想害牛哥，怕不是有什么被害妄想症吧？更何况之前崔姨就已经说过牛哥回日本了，这也不是什么秘密了吧？不至于骂人家教练吧？

31L  
要想运气好，嘴下多积德。  
提醒一下那些张口闭口就骂人的，多给自己留点口德，省的到最后被打脸，还会反噬自己。

32L 楼主  
我首先声明一点，在我这边只要是对教练、亲人、朋友或者其他选手出言不逊的，一律删除拉黑。柚子的人生不需要他人多嘴，对其他运动员也禁止拉踩。就算你不支持其他选手，也不许诋毁辱骂。这栋楼里可以讨论选手的技术够不够标准，表演够不够成熟，但是不许人身攻击。上面的留言我已经删了，请大家文明冲浪，好好说话。

33L  
总有一些人替别人感同身受，觉得“总有刁民想害朕”。从大佬去到Bo那里之后，就有人天天散布Bo要害他的洗脑包，真当自己是一盘菜了，看到点闲言碎语就脑补一出大戏，知道的是编剧能力强，不知道的还以为生活有多么阴暗，看谁都不幸福。

34L  
说白了就是妄想症，算了，不要计较了。

35L  
吸柚子宝宝！最近皮肤真好！看起来休息的不错，挺好挺好。

36L  
啊！今天的视频居然有十几秒！宝宝还专门秀了手表！是专业且称职的代言人了！

37L  
确定摸鼻子不是心虚吗？  
牛：刻意展示手表我好心虚尴尬啊，摸摸鼻子缓解一下。

38L  
哈哈哈，好像是真的呢，但是我觉得还是为了展示表盘吧？他面对镜头那么多年了，应该不会怯场的。

39L  
小C说后面还有活动，猜猜是啥？难不成牛哥亲自给我们做西装平板支撑？那我可能真的要晕过去了！

40L  
不会的吧？要是有这福利，我一定现在从床上跑起来做上三套英语卷子。

41L  
一般这种flag都容易倒，我期待一个平板支撑，不是西装的也行。

42L  
我觉得可能性应该很小……但是我也很期待！

43L  
唉，别想了，西铁城发活动了，他这是要我们做平板支撑啊，那我是不行了，再见。

44L  
啊？这……我不成的。只能提前恭喜有实力有本事的人拿奖了。

45L  
运动废物没有资格参赛。【大哭.jpg】

46L  
运动废物+1，提前被清理出场，没有参赛资格。

47L  
亲笔签名照啊！好像要！可是我五分钟都撑不到，哭了。

48L  
楼上不必哭，买限定的那款西铁城手表也是会送柚子签名照的。

49L  
那是不是健身教练什么的能得到这个奖啊？而且这是由西铁城选择啊？还是由大佬评判啊？

50L  
要是牛宝宝亲自看比赛视频，那我现在就去做！能做一分钟就是一分钟，只要他能看见！

51L  
？？？姐妹你想啥呢？他哪有空看这些平板支撑的视频啊，肯定是西铁城选啊。

52L  
嘤……我们是得不到柚子的一点点宠爱了吗？

53L  
别说了，买表吧。

54L  
可是我去年刚买了个表……

55L  
楼上的姐妹我总觉得你在说些奇奇怪怪的话，但是我还没有证据。

59L  
是的呢【手动狗头】

60L  
西铁城的目的也是为了让你买表，说其他的也没用啊，不买的话就只能看牛哥的视频了，签名照是别想了啊。

61L  
比起签名照，我更想亲眼见他一次，看一场比赛或者是冰演，我一定会哭的。

62L  
我也……

63L  
姐妹们，平板支撑还没结束，小C说还有其他活动，这次我们不行，下一次我们万一可以呢？

64L  
这个嘛……不敢保证。万一比平板支撑更难呢？相信我，一般都是这个套路。

65L  
那就是命中注定与我无缘。  
啊朋友再见，朋友再见，啊朋友再见吧再见吧～

66L 楼主  
我看好像也有不少粉丝参加这个活动啊，为他们加油吧，我是撑不过五分钟的。看西铁城这个意思，是要比时长了，这真是各凭本事，也不知道最后得奖的会是撑多久，希望不要吓到我。

67L  
速度搜罗周围方圆百米的朋友，有没有健身达人能撑平板支撑一小时以上？

68L  
噗，一小时……别这样，我更对自己这个十分钟的没有信心了。

69L  
楼上惊现十分钟平板支撑达人。

70L  
十分钟啊，我是不行的，膜拜膜拜。

71L  
啊！我要哭了，要知道今天发的活动要求是这个，我一定去提前学花滑，冰面砸裂了也学！摔死我也学！

72L  
咋了？咋了？啥活动？我卸载微博了，快说说。

73L  
我的天啊，这谁能做到啊？别说2A还是3A，我1A都不行。

74L  
楼上说摔死了也大可不必，摔死了你还怎么参加活动啊，上课也是要活着上的。

75L  
给看不到的朋友解释一下。  
小C那边发了今天的新活动，奖品是我做梦都不敢想象的大佬视频课一节！这不是相当于和大佬见面吗？大佬一对一的视频指导课啊！大师级别，精品课程，你值得拥有！  
然后参加活动的要求是要完整且足周的A跳一个，2A或者3A都行。考虑到现在冰场不太方便的现实问题，西铁城方表示接受陆地2A和陆地3A，当然冰上的最好。要拍视频上传，要求看得清周数，禁止后期修改剪辑。

76L  
拥有不了啊，门槛太高了，这有几个人能做到啊？

77L  
不过有一说一，提出这个参赛要求，多半也是为了找到真正学习花滑的人吧？就像没学过花滑的，也跳不出2A3A啊。

78L  
Yuzu真的很有心了，现在就要给冰迷们上课当教练了，真想看看羽生教练上课带徒弟的样子，一定是严肃的风格然后时不时的透露出可爱的天性。

79L  
看他上冰之后的模样就能猜的到，帅能帅到我腿软，萌又能萌哭我。

80L  
我也想柚子给我上课啊，那我能幸福到昏过去。悔恨啊，我最近为什么没有继续去学滑冰啊，我已经能跳2T了，可是2A还不行，哭了。

81L  
楼里真是人才辈出啊，居然还有能跳两周的冰迷，好厉害啊！

82L  
就是这个要求太难了，大概能够参加的，都是专业学花滑的吧？咱们这群粉是不行了，哪有人会陆地2A啊。

83L  
看情况基本上不会有几个人参加的吧，就算是参加也都是专业学花滑的，看来我等普通人只能去做平板支撑了。

84L  
“会由羽生挑选出一位动作标准，周数足够的获奖冰迷。”这就是说，所有做了跳跃的视频都会由大佬亲自看过之后，才能选定谁最后的获奖人员。能被他看到的跳跃啊，想想都幸福。

85L  
大概考虑到这个视频可能比平板支撑更方便看一些，比较短，而且数量也不会多。

86L  
没错啊，我朝有几个能跳3A的呀？

87L  
女单是没有的，男单的话稳定输出的2.5个，靠蒙还有一个，听说还有两个，咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。

88L  
2.5个是什么鬼？还有能算半个的？

89L  
这题我会！是大白吧？经常4S和3A不兼容，所以算半个，剩下那两个一个是天天，一个是DD。

90L  
回答正确！靠蒙那个是彭弟弟，就是国内赛跳了4S和3A的，但是滑行和旋转一塌糊涂……跳也不是成功率高的那种，所以算是偶然事件。还有青年组的两个说是有3A，但是没有人见过成功的。

91L  
颇为惨淡……难不成要大家比2A吗？有2A也行啊！

92L  
可是我连陆地1A都容易崴脚脖子……哭了！我也想上大佬的视频课啊！一对一视频教学，能得到的简直是上辈子拯救世界了好吗？

93L  
别说了，我去磨磨我的冰刀，看看我能不能把冰上1A捡回来。

94L  
楼上的兄弟，1A也不成啊，至少要2A的。我现在去报个速成班能行吗？

95L  
现在只能睡觉做梦快一点了。

96L  
西铁城那边公布了平板支撑的获奖者，40多分钟，跪了跪了，一般人比不了，我先把膝盖递上去。

97L  
我现在无心平板支撑，只想知道牛哥的视频课最后会花落谁家，我一定要仔仔细细地看那人的每一帧画面，周数不足我不同意啊！

98L  
上面的，你同不同意不要紧，只要大佬点头觉得他的行，你不同意也改变不了结果啊。

99L 楼主  
这个视频课的奖励实在是太有诱惑力了，我刚从冰场上下来，2A还是不行，马马虎虎拍了个视频，不知道能不能有那个运气被柚子看到。获奖估计是不行了，重在参与吧。

100L  
哇！楼主厉害！居然能上冰会跳跃，我之前去过一次冰场，腿软，感觉下一秒就要摔了……

101L 楼主  
还好啦，业余学了几年，还不至于全部都还给教练。

102L  
明天就要揭晓结果了，我先柠檬一下，不知道是谁那么幸运能被大佬选中，一节视频课就算是不教我滑冰，我看他和我说话我也要幸福死了。

103L  
楼上的姐妹你别想了，交视频了吗？视频都没交就不要想zuzu和你说话的事了。

104L  
看到这里我的眼泪流下来，难道现在不会滑冰都没有资格追星了吗？

105L  
回复104L  
是的呢。  
牛哥就是在让我们变得更优秀。

106L  
有一个很严肃的问题，最后上视频课的姐妹如果听不懂日语怎么办，岂不是浪费了大佬的一番苦心？

107L  
呼叫西铁城，给安排翻译吗？

108L  
西铁城表示你需要自己想办法，又不是我获奖。【翻白眼】

109L  
哈哈哈，不要这样。

110L  
出了出了！！西铁城出了！！

111L  
？？？？楼上的行为让我有种范进中举的既视感，今天放榜吗？您是高中了吗？

112L  
哈哈哈哈哈放榜是什么鬼，笑死我了，我连打开微博的兴趣都没有了，笑出鹅叫。

113L  
卧槽！这个跳？？？金博洋是不是你？是不是你？别不承认，我看到你飞起来的头发了！

114L  
是他是他就是他！我朝还有谁能跳陆地3A啊？不是金博洋我头给你。

115L  
啥玩意？关天天啥事？

116L  
你没看视频吗？一个足周的陆地3A啊！这身材，这高度，这架势，不是他还是谁？

117L  
西铁城刚刚发了陆地跳跃那个活动结果，一共有52人参加活动，52份视频里，43份的冰上或者陆地2A不足周，8份足周的2A最后被一个足周的3A给秒杀了……西铁城说，以上52份视频经过羽生亲自观看，最后确定出的获奖选手就是那个跳陆地3A的人。西铁城艾特了那个参赛的原博，我点进去看了一眼，金博洋你说你过来和一群粉丝抢什么奖励？你好意思吗？

118L  
@天总可帅了 :@西铁城腕表 参赛。【视频】  
你们看看！这个ID，这个身材，这屁股，天天你就是戴了口罩帽子和墨镜，也能看出来是你的好吗？我都不用靠3A认你。

119L  
散了散了，专业的来和你抢这个，谁能比的过？

120L【此楼已被删除】  
金19怎么这么烦人啊，说好了是给西柚的福利，他怎么这么大脸又来蹭热度？离我们贝贝远一点行不行？能不能不要硬是往上凑？烦不烦人啊？这也要和我们粉丝抢，能不能要点脸？

121L  
楼上的说话可就真难听了，金博洋咋了？金博洋还是牛粉呢，而且是资深牛粉呢，他怎么就没资格来参加这个活动了？怎么就是蹭热度了？就许你这种什么都不会的粉丝来骂街，还不准真粉丝凭实力赢奖励了？真是好笑。

122L  
虽然说奖励给了金博洋我是有点不太开心，感觉给其他人更合适一些，但是说好了是凭本事，谁也不能因为他是专业运动员就不让人家参加活动吧？毕竟发活动公告的时候也没说专业运动员不许参加啊。

123L  
所以说西铁城这个活动有问题！像我这种新媒体行业的主管，过手的官方账号都是百万级别，做活动就是要有严格的活动方案，这种没有规则不完善的活动我是根本不给过的，你们西铁城就这么不专业吗？

124L  
回复123L  
您真的好专业呢，那您把大佬找来办个活动呀？让我们看看您的专业水平是多么厉害呀！快去呀！千万要对的起您的百万级别的账号呀！一定要做的比西铁城还要好呀！福利还要多呀！加油呀！我们就等你来发福利了呀！不要吹牛皮了呀！快点呀！

125L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈上面的你不要这样，我快不认识“呀”这个字了。你就让人家吹一吹嘛，不要戳穿人家嘛，你让百万级别的账号去找牛哥，那多劳烦人家啊，人家可能还要给川普策划方案呢，别打扰人家。

126L  
厉害厉害，我见过会吹的，能吹的，没见过这样还要吹自己的。拿不到奖励就认怂，骂人家凭本事拿运动员算什么能耐，自己拿不到奖还要去骂主办，说主办有问题，说这话的没经过社会的毒打？你不知道甲方是爸爸？

127L  
没本事得奖就要到处乱喷的酸鸡，啧啧啧。

128L  
我觉得西铁城的活动没问题。  
提出2A或者3A的难度要求也没问题。  
前面不是有可以全民参与的平板支撑吗？大家可以参与那个来获取大佬的签名，按时长凭本事获奖，也没什么好争论的。至于这个跳跃要求，很明显是在为有基础的人群谋福利，也就相当于大佬不会给一个连冰都不会上的人讲一节花滑课，因此才会有跳跃要求。作为牛粉，我们众所周知的事情就是大佬钟情A跳。铁板3A和他一直追求的4A都算是他的标签，所以要求跳2A和3A并不苛刻。

129L  
附议！

130L  
附议+1

131L  
本来就知道不会跳跃的连参加都不行，现在出了结果又要骂人家选手，你家长知道你网上冲浪嘴那么脏吗？再说了，天天早几年前就在采访里公开表示自己喜欢羽生了，12年的时候还说过“羽生太帅了”，有一说一，在座的可能都没有他喜欢羽生时间长，都没有他把羽生当做偶像的时间长，你们又有什么立场来说人家没资格？骂人家蹭热度？新粉和多年老粉比较谁爱他更久吗？不打脸吗？

132L  
说完活动目的，我们再说说活动结果。  
不管是那些足周的2A还是天天的3A，对于他们来说，想要的也许超过见大佬一面的我们。我们如果获奖了，看到屏幕那边的大佬也许会花痴，会紧张，会尖叫，也有可能会说不出话，但是我知道，不会滑冰的人也一定听不懂大佬在专业上的见解，那他这堂课，岂不是浪费了？  
反观，如果是专业运动员听了这堂课，那他也许会学到很多专业知识，未来万一能为我们国家取得好成绩呢？  
我知道说完这些有人会骂我是国籍粉，是博爱粉，对，我是博爱，也是国籍粉。如果连为自己国家争荣誉的运动员都不尊重不热爱，还说什么热爱其他人？

133L  
楼上三观很正！我支持！别把自己这个粉丝当回事，牛哥不靠粉丝吃饭的，望周知。

134L  
对了，有一个问题我觉得你们都忽略了，就是这个人是柚子选出来的。

135L  
是诶，小C那边说这是牛哥亲自选的，所以他知道自己选了谁吗？

136L  
不管他知不知道这是金博洋，至少他选中了这个人，他认可了这个跳跃，也承认他是这52份视频里最合他心意的人，是他想要给他上课的人，那其他人，还说什么啊？

137L  
说多了都是废话，谁让这是大佬盖章的呢，我们只有羡慕的份了。

138L  
是啊是啊。不过我想说一句，金博洋你小号暴露了你知道吗？哈哈哈

139L  
噗，楼上的姐妹不说我都想不起来还有这个事，哈哈哈哈哈，暴露了小号换来了一节视频课，不亏！

140L  
金博洋:失策！我又该去申请其他账号了……

141L  
哈哈哈，楼上的，哈哈哈。不笑了，希望下次还能有其他活动让我参与一下，我也想要柚子的签名照或者视频课。【大哭】

142L  
谁不是呢？好希望视频课能有视频放出来。有没有人去问问小C，视频课能放屏录吗？给我们新鲜牛吸一下好不好啊！

143L  
这大概就别想了吧，不太可能。两人之间的视频课，又不是开钉钉或者腾讯会议呢，难不成还想开直播围观啊，那就过分了。

144L  
有人问了诶，小C说了，是一对一的单独视频课，他们官方不会跟着的，他们只会帮忙联络两个人的时间，确保能在约定的时间同时上课。

145L  
牛哥现在在日本，还好，时差不大，这要是在多伦多，那时间就尴尬了。

146L  
我觉得小C官方那边不用费劲给他俩联系时间了，我总觉得他们应该能有联系方式，甚至比西铁城那边找大佬更方便，让他们俩自己研究就行了。

147L  
哈哈哈，我觉得也是。  
小C:“我帮你们联系时间，确定各项事宜……吧啦吧啦吧啦吧啦……”  
牛哥:“不用，我自己能联系。”  
小C:“哦……”

148L  
哈哈哈哈不要这样，想笑，我脑补出大佬一脸拒绝，小C十分无奈的表情了，太搞笑了，哈哈哈。

149L 楼主  
好了，西铁城这边的视频也都放完了，活动奖励也都确定人员了，大家抱着视频继续关注柚子关注花滑吧！

150L 楼主  
大家七夕快乐！

——此楼已封——

END


End file.
